Lost Tapes:Megalodon
by iwidiananda
Summary: A Family Cruise turned into a Nightmare when a Nightmarish Giants Shark who Survived Extinction attacking the Cruise Ship


Lost Tapes Megalodon

Somewhere in the coast of Hawaii a two brothers Andrew and Josh is fishing,"hey Josh im not expecting the ocean is more bigger than i thought!" shouted Andrew,"you re right this place is wonderful right? Andrew?" said Josh,"yeah" answered Andrew

Then they are continuing their fishing but suddenly "hey Josh i see a something!" screamed Andrew,Josh then looking to the place where Andrew seeing the thing but the creature is dissapearing from their sight,"you might be kidding me! That thing is not real!" shout Josh angrily.

A few minutes later they are continuing their fishing until suddenly Josh is seeing a Shark fins from afar, "Andrew!,Andrew! i see a shark fin out of water!",Andrew then looking back and he also seeing the shark fin but this shark have a Big fin and only much bigger than a Great White Shark!,"quick we need to go back to the land Safely!" but before they can back on the land the giant shark rammed the ship and sink the ship,"she is sinking our ship,Hurry!" but before they can swim further suddenly the creature head who are resembling a giant Great White shark appeared from beneath the waves and devouring both of them.

Lost Tapes

Megalodon

"In the Summer of 2018 Thomas Jones and his wife Amelia and their 16 year old daughter Mia are vacationing in Hawaii,joining them is Thomas old friend Caleb Smith and his wife Sofia,at first they are thinking their Vacation was Great and the Smith's Honeymoon was wonderful however the Vacation was turned into a Fight for Survival when a Gigantic prehistoric Shark who has Survived Extinction is making their Vacation into a Nightmare, these are their tapes.

**August 8 2018**

**08:03 AM**

Thomas,his Wife Amelia and their daughter Mia was making their Vacation video on the Cruise ship,"hey guys this is Mia!" Mia was posing just like kids these days who are like to Vlogging their vacation and Uploading their videos on youtube,"nice video sweetheart!"replied Thomas,"Honey you are looks great"said Amelia to her husband,"sorry Sweetheart our Vacation has recently over!,its time to return to Los Angeles!,"okay" she replied,"hey? before returning to Los Angeles we need to make a Vlog Dad!,we need to make the tour of this ship one last time!" shouted Mia,"ok lets make a tour of this ship everyone!" replied by his dad they were happy as they are making the Vlog of the cruise ship

**01:16 PM**

After finishing their Lunch,The family were happily making the Vlog of the cruise ship,"dad look the great big blue sea!","yeah honey that was-" but before he replied his Daughter someone called him," hey! Did you remember me!" Thomas then looking back to source of the voice,the Thomas was Shocked to seeing a man was standing looking at him alongside his wife,"did you remember me? I'm Caleb and this is my wife Sofia",however Thomas was Confused"uh who are you?,i don't remember who are you","hey! We are friends back in High School remember?",Thomas then realize the man wif his wife in fact was his old friend back in high school,later Thomas are introducing his old friend and his wife,"honey",Yeah sweetheart" answered Amelia,"yeah Dad" replied Mia too,"my family may i introduce you to my childhood friend,this is Caleb and his wife sofia" said Thomas introducing them to his family,"oh hello mr Caleb!"replied his daughter,as the both of the family is enjoying their cruise suddenly the ship is bumped by a giant beast,"ladies and gentleman we have a engine problem! So you are need to stay calm! Thank you" as the announcer announced throughout the ship,"this is going to be bad we need to go home as fast as we can!",but suddenly "everyone look!" caleb screamed as he pointed to a big shadow swimming near the ship and then CRASH! The creature is ramming the ship for second time,"whoa honey that thing is so strong" whispered Caleb wife Sofia,"A BIG BEAST!,A BIG BEAST!" screamed one of the tourist,suddenly CRASH! Thomas,Caleb and their family were shocked then they are looking again to the side of the ship but what they see are shocking!: a Giant shark Head raming the ship!,"we need to go back to California as fast as possible!"added Caleb.

**18:08 PM**

The Cruise Ship finally reaches Californian waters but suddenly a Loud Crash has broke the engine of the Cruise ship,"attention Ladies and Gentlemen we have technical Problem! Please stay calm! Thank you",as the Announcer announced suddenly all of the Passangers and the ship crew hearing a large crash voice,the Jones Family and the Smith family then checks where sound originated and they find a big hole in the back of the ship,"we need to call the Lifeguard!" screamed one of the Crew,meanwhile the two family were running on the deck to the bridge until suddenly a Large group of passenger were aboarding the Lifeboat and swimming in the sea but suddenly the Giant Megalodon are devouring them as the two families watch in horror a few passenger survive and choose to remain at the ship then the families running throughout the ship and finnaly made it to the Bridge,"Captain!,Captain please call the Coast guard!" screamed Thomas,"okay i,m trying my best!" replied the Captain.

Finally they get the Coastguard Signal"Hello?,Hello? This is the Coast guard? Whats your problem?" asked the Coast guard,"we have a big problem!, a Giant Shark and she is swimming around this ship and trying to sink this ship! And she is Hungry!,Very Very Hungry!" called Thomas,"ok we will send our helicopter".

**07:04 PM**

Slowly The ship was sinking the passenger are trapped on the ship due to the Megalodon who lurking in the water,back in the Bridge suddenly a Helicopter voice is heard by Caleb,"mr Captain the helicopter is here!" shouted Mia,"ok but the Passenger first!" replied the captain,outside the passenger is running for the helicopter only to make the Shark breaching out to slam the ship and makes the ship is sinking rapidly"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the passenger lots of passenger and crew is falling to the sea and Devoured by the Megalodon,meanwhile back at the bridge the Jones,the smith and the Captain were shocked as the ship began to sinking," we need to waiting un-" but befor Caleb finish his word suddenly a Large group of passenger and crew made it to the Helicopter,the pilot then lowering his helicopter and rescueing the surviving tourist and returning to the Coastguard ship,a few minutes later the helicopter is returning to the Bridge,"Quick to the helicopter!"shouted the Captain,then they are running to the hull and finally the helicopter is landing,then they finally aboard the helicopter and leaves the ship sinking in the sea,as they leave suddenly SPLASH! The Megalodon breaching out of the water but the pilot managed to dodge it and the Giant Shark is returning to the depths of the sea the family and the Captain seeing the shark as its giant fins disappearing beneath the waves.

The Jones,the smith,the Captain and the survivors finally is arriving in Los Angeles the next day,both of the families is traumatized from the giant shark from that night,the Captain is still wants to back to the ocean although he is scared and traumatized,a few days later Mia uploading her Creepy encounter with the gigantic shark from her vacation to Youtube and the video was turned into a big internet sensation

There are many reports and stories of Giant Shark is Lurking in our Ocean but is this real?,do Megalodon the Giant relative of Great white shark is extinct **or do they live among us?.**


End file.
